


苍蝇之吻

by Kairu_KitsuneO



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, 小甜文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 08:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20094397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairu_KitsuneO/pseuds/Kairu_KitsuneO
Summary: 如果恶魔攻击了天使， 天使是不是不能用奇迹治好伤势?这是在一位大天使长和一位鬼王打了一场架后， 所发生的故事。【略刀的小甜文】~~





	苍蝇之吻

今天一位大天使长和一位地狱鬼王在打架。  
  
因为某只苍蝇王坏了任务，正在发恼骚的加百列奇迹出一把电蚊拍，向别西卜挥去。娇小的别西卜当然轻松地闪开，手上唤无数苍蝇飞快地击中了加百列的左脸颊。 当一壶圣水浮现在空中时，别西卜早已逃得无影无踪。  
  
被叮咬后的加百列从路上回到天堂， 一直使用奇迹想把痕迹消掉，但怎么消也消不掉 。。。。。。  
  
+++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++  
  
一天， 别西卜心血来潮地偷偷来天界玩，想再去作弄作弄自大的大天使长。左闪右躲，轻快地脚步踏着圣洁白皙的地砖，往印象中某大天使长的办公室蹦去。 转入一道长走廊时， “呵，又来了两个笨蛋~” 别西卜心想，然后轻松地躲进了柱子后的阴影里。  
  
在躲藏中, 听到正在路过的天使们窃窃私语说道，“大天使长最近好像受伤了, 左脸颊上总是贴上纱布呢！” “是啊！当问候伤势时却笑说没事的。真的没问题吧？” 别西卜安静地等待天使们消失在下一个走廊后才跑出来。“没问题才怪。那是我独特的攻击耶！没这么容易伤好!” 小鬼王沾沾自喜地笑道。  
  
别西卜躲过另一守卫，终于来到了大天使长的办公室。他往门缝偷偷观察。加百列果然在自己的办公室呆着。看到加百列卸下纱布，搔了搔脸上被叮咬的位置，那张高傲的脸上挂着别西卜从来没看过的表情，满是恼怒, 挫败感, 还有一丝痛苦的优伤。  
  
别西卜坏心地大声宣布自己的到来，加百列急忙地用手遮住了脸上的叮伤，根本忘记了自己其实可以奇迹一块新的纱布盖住。作弄天使真爽快! 别西卜故意问好: “哎哟，大天使长加百列，你怎么了? 怎么那么不小心受伤了啊？ 大家都好担心你~~ ” 加百列没好气得说: “都怪你! 没事别来烦我! ” 立马发逐客令，不想被某个恶魔看到狼狈的自己。别西卜当然不会乖乖听话, 一直在他面前像只烦人的苍蝇一样打转。“给我看看伤势嘛！” 别西卜撒娇道。 加百列红羞地别过脸, 用手轻轻推开矮小的恶魔，"你是多幼稚啊? 这里没你的事！给我下去！ 回你肮脏的老家！"  
  
一番打闹后, 别西卜终于成功拿下了加百列的手, 看到了那触目惊心的伤口。原本之前还是可爱小小的叮包, 如今变得恶心作呕的黄脓包。伤口周围都被搔到充血痒痒的。任何仁慈的天使看到都肯定心疼他,祈祷天佑他赶快伤好起来。  
  
"满意了吧? 还不快点走。趁我还没大发脾气拿圣水以前，给我消失!" 加百列甩开了别西卜的手, 然后背向着他，让对方看不见自己前方的表情。 别西卜无动于衷地站在原地，茫然地看着他冷漠的背部。  
  
"那我走咯。" 别西卜回过神来才往大门走去。每一步都会觉得脚步沉重，每一踏都会有无形的重量纠在自己的心口。  
  
_放屁! 恶魔怎么会有罪恶感呢！_  
  
别西卜回过头望了望大天使长。后者还是背向着他，微微颤抖着。  
  
"不管了！" 别西卜掉头往加百列冲去。 加百列发现背后的风压转变，一转身看见别西卜往自己飞来快被吓死了。他还没来得及闪开时, 别西卜已上前親上了他那恶心的伤口。 "当作我心情好免费服务吧~" 说完后，别西卜变成了一团蚊虫烟散去离开了。 加百列傻傻地愣在原地。 心跳久久没减速。  
  
+++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++ +++++++++  
  
第二天，加百列的左脸颊还是包上了纱布。不过当他卸下纱布时, 不再搔伤口了。 因为这次是可爱小小的吻印, 不痒不疼的。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读！  
第一次写上司组甜文，让大家见笑了！
> 
> 其实结局另一个版本是：  
脓包虽然治好了，但是变成了个大肿包。 恶魔才不会放过恶作剧呢~
> 
> 有时间的话或许会翻去英文~~ 谢谢大家支持！  
English here: [Bite of the Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121217)


End file.
